Mein Freund
by Vanilla-Blueberry085
Summary: How Gilbert meet Gilbird. Human AU. First Hetalia fic. Still learning.


Angin berhembus pelan. Rumput-rumput menari mengikuti irama lagu sang alam. Burung kecil terbang di langit. Turun hinggap di surai pucat sosok lelaki bermanik merah. Dipindahkannya si burung ke jarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam. Dielusnya pelan kepala si makhluk bersayap.

Begitulah seterusnya. Lelaki itu selalu datang ke tempat yang sama setiap hari. Begitu juga dengannya. Hal yang sama selalu terjadi setiap hari. Terus-menerus terulang. Seperti sebuah siklus.

"Yo. Kau datang lagi," Si surai pucat buka suara, yang hanya dibalas dengan kicauan yang tidak dimengertinya. "Kau selalu datang ke tempat ini. Entah apa tujuanmu," Gumamnya tak jelas. Orang-orang di sekeliling sudah tak heran lagi dengan pemandangan itu. Seorang lelaki berbicara kepada seekor burung yang tak pernah absen menyambanginya. Sangat normal.

Bulan kedua musim dingin. Hal yang sama tetap terjadi. Meskipun seharusnya cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuat si unggas kecil itu terkurung di sarangnya atau dimanapun dia tinggal. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuatnya tetap bisa kembali ke tempat biasa tanpa mati membeku. Sementara objek yang dicarinya justru harus memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian agar tak mati kedinginan.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai curiga kalau kau itu burung jadi-jadian. Terakhir aku membaca buku biologi, makhluk seperti kalian seharusnya tidak bisa kemana-mana saat cuaca dingin. Terutama hari ini," Yang dimaksud tak membalas dengan kicauan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. "Itu sangat… _Awesome_ , jika kau tanya pendapatku," Kicauan terdengar sebagai balasan. " _Awesome_ ya…kedengarannya bagus," Gumam si surai pucat. " _Bruder_ , ayo pulang!" seorang pria bersurai pirang memanggil. "Sampai jumpa besok teman kecil."

Besoknya si burung datang lagi. Tapi si pria tidak ada di terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, bahkan hingga matahari hampir terbenam.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah menunduk lesu. Memandangi seorang bersurai pucat yang terbaring lemas di ranjang berwarna putih. Berbagai macam alat bantu yang terlihat menyiksa dipasangkan pada raga si manik merah.

Seminggu setelahnya. Si burung tetap datang ke tempat yang sama. Memancing iba beberapa orang yang lewat. Seakan tahu bahwa si burung tengah menunggu seseorang. Seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur mendekati si burung. Menawarkan sedikit remah roti padanya. Si burung awalnya ragu, tetapi hawa dingin dan rasa lapar membuatnya luluh. "Kau sedang menunggunya ya? Sudah seminggu ini dia tak datang ke sini. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya," Si burung hanya mematuk-matuk remah-remah roti di tangan keriput sang kakek. Tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

Tiga hari setelahnya. Si lelaki bermanik merah itu datang lagi ke tempat yang sama. Tapi kali ini dalam sebuah peti. Terbaring kaku. Kulitnya yang memang pucat terlihat seperti kertas putih. Terdengar isak tangis dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Si burung terbang ke atas peti. Menangkap pemandangan seorang lelaki yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Manik merahnya yang biasanya menatapnya kini tertutup, dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

" _Lihatlah teman kecil. Ratusan orang terbaring tak bernyawa karena perang. Tentara, anak-anak, orang tua, teman-temanku,…orangtuaku. Perang telah usai, tapi tetap saja," Matanya sendu menatap tanah. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana keluargamu?" Hening. "Bodohnya aku. Burung sepertimu hidup sendiri semenjak bisa terbang. Ludwig, yang mengatakannya padaku. Baiklah, karena kau sendiri dan aku juga sendiri. Oke, aku masih punya Ludwig,bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Apa pendapatmu teman kecil?" Kicauan terdengar sebagai balasan. "Kuanggap itu iya."_

Rombongan itu pergi satu-persatu. Menyisakan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang masih setia berdiri mematung di sana. Memandang perih batu nisan yang masih baru tertancap. Tangisnya pecah, tapi berhenti tak lama kemudian. " _Auf wiedersehen, mein bruder,"_ setelah mengucap salam terakhir pada orang yang dipanggilnya _Bruder_ , dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Si burung terbang mendekat. Hinggap di batu nisan. Seperti ia biasa hinggap di kepala lelaki itu. Si burung menantikan tangan pucat yang biasanya mengelusnya. Tapi ia tahu, itu sia-sia.

" _Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Teman harus saling bersama selamanya."_

Salju mulai turun. Mulai menutup batu nisan serta si burung di atasnya.

" _Apa kau sanggup? Apa kau janji?" Kicauan gembira terdengar nyaring._

Dinginnya udara menusuk kulit. Membekukan darah si makhluk bersayap. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat.

" _Baiklah. Kita sepakat kalau begitu,_ _Mein Freund_ _."_

Mata kecilnya perlahan meredup.. Kehilangan cahaya kehidupan. Si burung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kini terbaring bersama "teman" surai pucatnya.

Si surai pirang, Ludwig, datang kembali ke makam kakaknya. Saat hendak menaruh karangan bunga. Matanya menangkap sosok familiar. Terbujur kaku di atas batu nisan kakaknya. Burung kecil yang setiap hari ditemui kakaknya di pemakaman. Setidaknya sebelum dia jatuh sakit dan meninggal.

Diambilnya si burung dengan lembut. Digalinya sebuah lubang kecil di samping makam kakaknya dan menguburkannya. Puas melepas rindu pada sang kakak, (sebenarnya tidak, tidak akan pernah puas) Ludwig berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia memandang lagi sekilas makam keduanya.

" _Auf wiedersehen Gilbert Beilschmidt und Gilbird."_


End file.
